


The First time Ever I Saw your Face

by FanfictionForYou



Series: Howling at a Blue Moon [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childhood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is 5 the first time he meets Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First time Ever I Saw your Face

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Stiles is 5 and Derek is 12.

“John insisted that I have him tested for ADD, so he’s with me today instead of at daycare.”

Sophia Stilinski turned her head slightly to look at the little boy that clung to her skirt.

“Oh, Soph, he’s so adorable.  He looks just like you.”

Janet Hale and Sophia Stilinski had been best friends since they were children.  They had been inseparable.  Janet had even confessed to Sophia about being a werewolf.  Sophia had helped her through those first few transformations and had even been her maid of honor at her wedding.  Poor woman had been the only human in attendance.

Janet had been Matron of Honor at Sophia’s wedding as well.  Then Sophia had moved away to live with her husband John.  The man’s uncle had taken sick and needed to be looked after.  Sophia had watched over her husband’s uncle as if he were her own.  She had become pregnant while she was away from Beacon Hills and Stiles was nearly five by the time they finally moved back to town.

This was the first time that Janet had met Stiles…unless you counted the time she had flown out to visit the little boy just after he had been born.

“I know.  John thinks it’s a good thing though.”

Sophia swooped Stiles up into her arms and kissed the boy’s forehead.

“It’s okay Genim.  This is your auntie Janet.  She’s the one that got Woofie for you.”

The little boy’s eyes widened.  ‘Woofie’ was the stuffed wolf that Stiles was currently clutching to his chest.  Janet had given it to him the day he had been born.

“You gave me Woofie?”

Janet nodded.  Stiles gestured for the woman to come closer.  He placed a hand on both of her cheeks before giving her a big kiss on the cheek.

“Tank you.  He keep me safe from da oogie man.”

Janet smiled softly at the little boy before turning her head slowly when she caught the scent of her son on the wind.

Derek Hale was her youngest.  He was twelve and was only home because he was going through his transformation stage.  It wouldn’t be a good idea for him to be at school again until the full moon passed in a couple of days.

Derek slowly walked closer so that he stood at his mother’s shoulder.  He looked at the little boy and his nose twitched slightly as he sniffed him.

Stiles whined and clung closer to his mother.

“It’s okay Genim.  This is Derek.  He helped Auntie Janet pick out Woofie.”

Stiles looked down at the stuffed wolf in his arms.  Its eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue that seemed to glow when the sun caught them.

Stiles tilted his head to the side slightly when Derek’s eyes flashed the same shade of blue.

“Mommy…he got eyes like Woofie.”

“That’s because I’m training to be a professional Boogie Man hunter.  Everyone that hunts Boogie Men has eyes that sometimes glow.”

Stiles tilted his head to the side and looked at the pre-teen.

“Really?”

“Yea.  It’s why I chose Woofie for you.  I knew you would need a good wolf that would protect you from the Boogie Man.”

A bright grin grew on Stiles’ face.

“I’m Derek.  What’s your name?”

Stiles thought for a moment, trying to make his mouth work right.  “I Ge…Gu…I Stiles!”

Sophia laughed softly.  “He can’t pronounce Genim yet, so for now he goes by Stiles.”

Stiles looked up at his mother with a big smile.  “I go play with Derek?”

Janet and Sophia looked at one another for a moment.  Was this a good idea?  Derek was in his transition age after all.  He could lose control and shift at any moment.

“Sure, let’s go play.  I think I have some old Legos we can play with.”

Stiles squirmed out of his mother’s arms and walked over to Derek.  He held out the hand that wasn’t holding Woofie and grinned when Derek took his little hand in his own much bigger one.

***  
  
Janet and Sophia used their free time to catch up.  Janet kept an ear open for the kids up in Derek’s room to make sure that nothing was going wrong. 

***  
  
Stiles huffed as he tried to make the blocks fit into the shape he was trying for.

“What’s wrong Stiles?”

“I trying to make a Tardis.”

Derek blinked a few seconds before a grin grew on his face.  “Doctor Who?”

Stiles nodded his head enthusiastically.  No wonder the boy had wanted all the blue blocks.

“Okay, come here little man.”

Derek pulled Stiles into his lap before beginning to build the relatively easy shape of the Tardis.  He added black blocks where the windows should be and a white block where the sign would be.  The last layer of blocks didn’t go out as far as the rest of the rectangular figure.

“Derek!  It perfect!”

Stiles took the Tardis into his hands and began making whooshing noises just like on the show.  Derek’s eyes flashed blue and he laughed.

“Derek, you’re eyes are Tardis blue!”  
***  
  
Stiles yawned when his mother finally carried him to the car.

“Did you have fun with Derek, Genim?”

Stiles nodded.  “Yea mommy.  Derek my boyfriend.  I gonna marry him one day.”

Inside of the house, Derek’s cheeks turned red.

***  
  
“Mom!  No!”

It was the worst night of Derek’s life…and the worst night of Stiles’ night as well.

There was a pack gathering.  Members of the pack that had moved away had come together.  Sophia was considered part of the Hale pack and had come to the party.  She had brought Stiles because the boy was obsessed with Derek, and even after these years; Derek still put up with him.

The fire had started, consuming the lower floors first.  Stiles had been able to get out; but his mother was trapped with the others in the basement where the adults had been.

Stiles tried to run towards the building to get his mother out; but strong arms wrapped around him.

“Derek!  Let me go!  Mom!  Mom!”

Tears were pouring down Stiles’ face, as well as Derek’s.

“They’re gone Sty…they’re gone.”

Stiles let out a loud pain filed cry as Derek threw his head back and howled.

***  
  
The alpha was dead.  Derek was the new alpha…

Stiles sat in Derek’s old bedroom with a Tardis made out of Lego blocks.  The plastic was warped from the heat of the fire; fusing the plastic together into a single piece.

“What are you doing here Stiles?”

They had been pretending since this entire thing had begun.  Pretending that they hadn’t known one another…pretending that they hadn’t been best friends at one point.

“Some of the best times if my childhood happened in this house…in this room.”

“Stiles.”

“This is the closest I can get to her Derek.  It’s ‘that’ day.  I just…I just want to be close to her.”

Derek had forgotten that it was ‘that’ day.  It seemed like a life time ago that he had held Stiles and cried with him as the pack…including Stiles’ mother…were burned alive.

“Why didn’t you tell me about being a werewolf?”

Derek sighed and sat down beside Stiles.

“I was supposed to tell you that night, but then the fire started and we had to get out…then Laura and I had to leave.  I figured it would be safer for you if you never knew…if I just stayed away.”

Stiles turned to look at Derek with sad eyes.  A tear slowly slid down Stiles’ cheek and Derek brushed it away before pulling Stiles into his lap.

“Our mothers were planning our wedding you know.”

Derek snorted at Stiles’ comment.

“Are you kidding…they started planning after the first day we met.”

Derek rested his chin on Stiles’ shoulder.  The alpha closed his eyes and simply took in the teen’s scent.

“Why though?  I mean…I was just a kid.  Why were they taking it seriously?”

Derek snorted again.  “It’s a wolf thing.  Werewolves mate for life.”

“Then why are you not bound to the bitch who is now buried in a ditch?”

Derek’s laugh rumbled against Stiles’ back.  “Because, you were so young at the time.  You Stiles…it was always you.  That first day I knew it.  I knew that you were my mate the first time ever I saw your face, took in your scent.  I told my mother and she told yours.”

Stiles frowned.

“Then why the hell did you have sex with Kate!”

Stiles raised an eyebrow.  “I was a horny teenager.  Please don’t bring her up anymore.  I feel bad enough for what I did…I betrayed you…and my family and your mother are dead because of it.”

Stiles turned in Derek’s grasp.  He tugged harshly on Derek’s hair and pointed a finger into his face.

“Don’t.  Don’t you even fucking DARE.  It wasn’t your fault.  You had no idea she was a psychotic bitch!  What happened was her fault.  Not yours.”

Derek was about to protest but he was shut up by warm lips on his own.  Derek’s heart was racing by the time the teen pulled back.

“Don’t you ever think that it was your fault Derek.  Okay?”

Derek nodded softly.

“And it was the same for me…the first time ever I saw your face…I knew that one day you would be mine.”

Derek simply smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around Stiles, his mate.

Maybe now…they could move on.


End file.
